


Boy Toys

by vans0nhead717



Series: The Fool, The Chariot, and The Moon [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Breeding, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Dorks in Love, Eiffel Tower, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Large Cock, M/M, Mishima Yuuki's thighs, No Lube, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Ryuji has an enormous dick, Smut, Spitroasting, Thighs, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Sakamoto Ryuji, and Ren and Yuuki LOVE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: Yuuki and Ryuji spit-roast RenAnd then Ryuji breaks YuukiAnd then they cuddleEnjoy this literal PORN
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: The Fool, The Chariot, and The Moon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179329
Kudos: 20





	Boy Toys

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, Yuuki has like a medium sized dick, Ren has a huge dick, and Ryuji has a huge thick dick
> 
> basically, they are ALL cocksluts
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re so  _ adorable!”  _ Ren teased, lying next to Yuuki as he typed rapidly on his computer, finishing an update for the Phansite. 

He was only wearing a t-shirt, his thighs and ass covered in an absurd number of bruises and hickies and bite marks, and Ren was lazily stroking his hand across the side of Yuuki’s thigh. Ren was naked, sitting in Ryuji’s lap, the blonde lovingly kissing and nipping up his neck.

Ryuji’s boxers did little to hide the half-hard state of his dick against Ren’s thigh, and Ryuji took great satisfaction from hearing Ren’s breath catch in his throat every time he touched one of his thighs.

Yuuki gently closed his laptop, placing it in his backpack on the floor. When he heard them both quietly say ‘ _ thank god,’  _ he turned to them and rolled his eyes.

“You’re both so impatient,” Yuuki said, shifting to sit in front of them.

“We just like your attention,” Ryuji replied, reaching over and giving his thigh a gentle squeeze. “Besides, you’re a much better bottom than me or Ren.”

Yuuki reached down to his bare uncut cock, wrapping a delicate hand around it and slowly stroking himself. It only took a moment for him to grow fully hard, and Ren smirked at him, only to gasp when Ryuji’s hand found his own dick.

Ren gave a light whimper as Ryuji’s hand tightened around him. Yuuki and Ryuji smirked at each other, the only warning Ren got before Ryuji pushed his head down and his body forward, before stripping off his boxers.

Ren grinned up at him, before he turned his attention to Yuuki’s soft chubby legs and the delicate skin just below his now twitching cock. Yuuki gasped when Ren began sucking and biting on the thick fat of his thighs.

“Whadda you think Yuuki?” Ryuji asked. “You want his mouth or his ass?”

Yuuki’s hands found Ren’s hair, gripping and tugging on it every time he let out a quiet huff or moan. “De-definitely mouth,” he gasped, leaning over to kiss Ryuji.

Ryuji sucked on his lower lip, catching it between his teeth and gently pulling on it as Ren’s lips wrapped around the head of Yuuki’s cock. Yuuki whimpered into his mouth, held in place by Ryuji’s large rough hand in his hair.

Ren took Yuuki deeper into his mouth, holding him still by his hips while sucking and swallowing around his length with a satisfied hum. 

Going down on Yuuki and Ryuji was probably his favorite way to get them off. He enjoyed the power he had over them, teasing them and bringing them right to the brink over and over again.

Yuuki moaned against Ryuji’s lips, sucking on his tongue as Ren’s long thin fingers cupped his balls. His tongue ran over the shaft of Yuuki’s dick, pulling back ever so slightly to suck on the throbbing head of Yuuki’s cock.

Ryuji patted Ren’s head, pressing the head of his thick twitching length against his entrance. “Do you need me to prep you?”

“No,” Ren mumbled, his words only barely coherent as he held Yuuki’s cock in his hand and gently smacked it against his lips. He pushed back against Ryuji’s length, gasping and whining as Ryuji slowly slid inside him.

Ryuji’s cock wasn’t much bigger than his, but it was certainly much thicker, and the impressive size always made the adjustment a bit slow. Ren didn’t hesitate though, simply relaxing and focusing on Yuuki as Ryuji bottomed out.

Ren’s eyes fluttered and he gave a quiet moan around Yuuki’s cock. He sighed, pressing his nose against the short dark hairs above Yuuki’s length, exhaling through his nose and swallowing around Yuuki.

“Fu-fuck,” Yuuki cried.

Ryuji gave a short deep thrust, pushing Ren forward. Yuuki gasped at the increased stimulation, while Ren moaned and sucked around the shaft of Yuuki’s dick. 

Ryuji’s hands found Ren’s hips, thumbs digging into the soft fat of his ass as he began thrusting into Ren, holding him tight and pushing deeper with each strong thrust. Yuuki bucked his hips into Ren’s mouth, crying out and tugging on his hair with both hands.

Ren went limp, holding onto Yuuki’s hips as they both just…  _ used him. _

And Ren loved it.

Ryuji gripped his thighs and lifted his body slightly, spreading his legs apart to thrust deeper with all of his force. Yuuki held his face, fucking Ren’s throat and moaning loudly everytime Ren swallowed or whimpered around his cock.

Ren was sobbing, tears streaming down his face as he let out a series of loud cries and moans, the sound vibrating around Yuuki’s cock. The thick head of Ryuji’s dick was abusing the small ball of nerves inside him, over and over and over again.

Yuuki pulled out and held Ren’s face. “Cum for us,” he said softly.

Ryuji sped up, gripping his thighs hard enough to leave the same large dark bruises he made on Yuuki, hitting Ren’s sweet spot one last time before Ren came with a loud scream. His face twisted up, his hands tugging hard at Yuuki’s hair as he splattered his load all over his bedsheets.

Yuuki held Ren’s face, lifting his chin and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips as Ryuji slowly slid out. Yuuki’s tongue slipped into his mouth, and Ren was too worn out after his climax to return the kiss.

They broke apart, and Yuuki pressed a series of gentle kisses to his face before delicately lying him against his pillow.

Yuuki turned to Ryuji. “Fuck me. Hard.”

Ryuji didn’t miss a beat, pulling Yuuki into his lap and pushing his tongue into his mouth. They were both incredibly close, and Yuuki was already well stretched, easily accepting Ryuji’s leaking cock into his soft well-used hole.

Yuuki whimpered at the thick full sensation, Ryuji clutching his shirt as he lifted his knees slightly to push up into Yuuki. He squeezed around Ryuji, tightening his hole on Ryuji’s thick length, earning a soft groan from the blonde.

Ryuji pulled down on the soft fabric of his shirt, bottoming out inside of him before he slowly lifted Yuuki’s body up and slammed him back down with all of his force.

“Ah!” Yuuki cried, his fingers desperately tugging on Ryuji’s hair as he bounced the smaller boy on his cock.

He could feel his orgasm nearing, building as his cock leaked inside Yuuki, slamming against the same spot in Yuuki responsible for making Ren scream.

“You want me to cum in you?” Ryuji asked, his voice a quiet possessive growl. “You want me to cum in your sweet pretty little hole? Want me to wreck you?”

“Yes,  _ yes please,”  _ Yuuki sobbed, bouncing on Ryuji’s massive length as his eyes filled with tears. “Use me, cum in me, I wanna - _ AH!  _ I wanna feel you wherever I go,  _ please!” _

Ren was watching with an exhausted, satisfied look on his face, before crawling over and holding Yuuki’s hips in place to give Ryuji more leverage.

“Gonna break you,” Ryuji growled. “Gonna fuck you, blow my thick load in that soft fat ass. Gonna pound you till you cum on my cock.” That earned a series of loud cries from Yuuki. “You like that? Want me to breed you like a little slut? Our pretty, good little slut.”

Ryuji gave his chubby bruised ass a single gentle smack, thrusting upwards before he reached up to cradle Yuuki’s face. Ren kept Yuuki in place as they pulled each other close while Ryuji fucked him, his quick and desperate thrusts inspiring a number of obscene whines from Yuuki.

The head of Ryuji’s cock was slamming against his prostate, and Yuuki’s comparatively thinner length began leaking a steady flow of precum as Ryuji shifted slightly to thrust up into him quicker.

“Close,” Yuuki moaned, gripping Ryuji’s shaggy blonde locks, “so close, please, please please _ please!” _

Ryuji’s hand remained on his face, his other finding Yuuki’s throat and tightening around it, slamming into him with all of his force. “Me too. You're a good boy, such a good boy for us,” he groaned, his cock throbbing inside Yuuki’s tightness.

Ren’s lips brushed against Yuuki’s ear. “Nobody’s even touching your cock,” he teased. “But you’re so close anyway, just from Ryuji’s dick.”

“Cum,” Ryuji ordered, his fingers clutching Yuuki’s neck. “Cum baby, be a good boy and cum for us.”

Yuuki’s head fell back, tears in his eyes as his mouth fell open and he came with a scream, “Yes _ YesYes!” _

Ren’s grip stayed firm on his hips as Yuuki covered his own chest and face in cum, his neglected cock twitching, shooting thick white ropes upwards and painting his body.

Ryuji fucked him through his orgasm, pushing deeper with one final powerful thrust as Yuuki squeezed tight around him, both of them too overwhelmed to even breathe as Ryuji came inside him with a growl. Yuuki whimpered, cheeks wet with tears as he felt Ryuji’s load filling him up, his thick wet warmth pouring into the tight grip of Yuuki’s ass.

Ryuji gripped his face, resting their foreheads together as they tried desperately to catch their breath. He was quickly going flaccid inside Yuuki, the thick but soft length of his cock slick with cum as he slowly pulled out.

“Fuck,” Ryuji sighed, leaning up to press a single firm kiss against Yuuki’s mouth. 

Yuuki relaxed between them, his worn out well-used body slumping against Ren’s torso as Ryuji’s cum began leaking from his entrance, his hole still trembling as he gripped Ren’s arms.

Ren gently laid him down, pulling Ryuji with them and wedging Yuuki between them as Ryuji sighed and pressed his face against Yuuki’s neck.

He fell asleep the moment he closed his eyes, leaving Yuuki and Ren to shower each other with hundreds of affectionate kisses and murmurs, lovingly sucking purple marks into their chests and necks.

“You were so perfect for us,” Ren purred, nipping at Yuuki’s neck and licking his jaw. “So perfect, and so sweet and good. You’re  _ perfect.” _

Yuuki grinned, tracing a finger over Ren’s collarbone before shifting and carefully climbing over Ryuji to trap the blonde between them. He was dead to the world, deep asleep as Ren and Yuuki pressed kisses against his warm rough skin.

Ren pulled his comforter over the three of them. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Yuuki said sweetly, running his fingers through Ryuji’s hair. “He’s so cute like this,” he remarked. “All vulnerable and calm.”

Ren chuckled, affectionately stroking Ryuji’s face, his other hand resting on Yuuki’s thigh. “I’m pretty damn lucky,” he murmured, poking Ryuji’s nose and leaning over to kiss Yuuki, running his tongue over Yuuki’s lip.

“We all are,” Yuuki insisted, before nuzzling his face against Ryuji’s back and draping his arm over them, quickly succumbing to the sleep he had been fighting since they laid down.

Ren looked fondly at the two sleeping boys in his arms, holding them close as he could as the world slowly began growing darker, his exhaustion began to overpower him. Yuuki’s arm was firm around his body, Ryuji curled up between them, trapped in their embrace.

“Yeah, we really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed. Leave suggestions for this series


End file.
